Dulce recuerdo
by Arodnas
Summary: OneShot, IC, YAOI. Después de su noche de graduación, Kurama se encuentra con Hiei en su apartamento. Lleno de nostalgia, el zorro demoníaco empieza a recordar cómo se redujo la distancia entre ambos.


**Advertencia:** Yaoi, 18 en adelante.

* * *

_Todo lo que de vos quisiera_ _es tan poco en el fondo_ _porque en el fondo es todo,_ _...el olor de tu cuerpo_, _...todo eso es tan poco_.

_Que mires más allá de mí,_ _que me ames con violenta_ _prescindencia del mañana,_ _y que el placer que juntos inventamos_ _sea otro signo de la libertad._

**Una carta de amor. Julio Cortázar**

* * *

Mesas con un banquete que parecía interminable, el tintineo de las copas de vidrio mezclado con voces y una pequeña orquesta de cuerdas de fondo; gotitas reflejando la luz de la luna y las lámparas de jardín sobre el pasto recién cortado haciendo juego con el olor a perfumes, petricor y especias. La fiesta de graduación se acercaba a su clímax y las parejas todavía adornaban la pista de baile. Era un alegre grupo formado de compañeros, familiares y amigos, reunidos en aquella sencilla despedida universitaria.

— ¡Hey! ¡Minamino! —escuchó Kurama al tiempo de que uno de sus compañeros se acercaba a él con las mejillas enrojecidas y una amplia sonrisa— El legendario Suichi Minamino.

— Satoshi —respondió el zorro demoniaco encarnado en humano.

— Deberías estar bailando como loco. Es la última noche.

— Gracias, pero será en otra ocasión —objetó mientras intentaba evitar el aliento etílico.

— ¿Qué? Pero esta será la última —no recibió respuesta— Es una lástima, varias chicas se mueren por tener un recuerdo _especial_ contigo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero. Podrías escoger a la que quieras.

Kurama sonrió y guardó silencio. No quería entrar en argumentos inútiles dado el estado de su compañero, quien no quería quedarse sin alguna bebida en la mano.

— ¿Y tu familia? Creía que por fin hoy conocería a tus padres —insistió Satoshi en la conversación.

— Están ocupados. No vendrán esta noche.

— ¡Con más razón! Deberías aprovechar y buscar buena compañía para más tarde —le guiñó el ojo de manera nada discreta.

— Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje. Hay mucha gente cerca que te puede malinterpretar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te incomoda? —rió— ¡Va! A partir de esta noche podré despedirme de estas cadenas —se jaló la corbata— Mañana salgo para el extranjero y te aseguro Minamino, no en todos lados son tan mojigatos como aquí.

— Con más razón deberías cuidar tus hábitos si vas a empezar a vivir solo.

— Tienes razón —le tocó el hombro para disgusto de Kurama— ¡Voy a vivir! —gritó al grupo más cercano— ¡Vive Minamino! —volvió a gritar pero casi en su oído— ¡Vive! —vociferó y se distrajo con otro chico que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar cerca— ¡Marukawa, espérame! —seguía gritando mientras se alejaba.

Satoshi dejó tras de sí un aroma desagradable para Suichi, y cada vez se ponía peor; por eso Kurama empezó a socializar cerca de donde lograra vigilarlo sin resultar evidente. Con desafortunados comentarios, el ebrio joven intentaba incitar a sus compañeros a ir por las chicas presentes; tanta insistencia empezaba a resultar incómoda a la mayoría y, por su parte, ellas se cohibían cada vez más. Viendo esto, Suichi hizo que Satoshi tropezara y se lo llevó para que sus demás compañeros e invitados disfrutaran de lo que quedaba de la velada.

En otra de las habitaciones del lugar, Kurama hizo que el briago empezara a beber agua y por fin se sentara.

— Deberías preocuparte más por lo que pueden sentir las demás personas —le aconsejó el pelirrojo a sabiendas de que se hablaba a sí mismo.

— Ya suenas como mis viejos —contestó Satoshi a quien el alcohol terminó por derribar en la silla.

— Mira nada más, tanto te afecta la soledad —siguió Kurama con voz distante— Y eso que ustedes tienen menos tiempo de vida —intentó acomodarlo en la silla— Patético.

Usando una de sus semillas, el zorro demoníaco envolvió a su compañero en una planta que le haría tener sus peores pesadillas.

— Supongo que no lo has tenido fácil —continuó hablando para sí— pero no eres el único, ni mucho menos al que peor le ha ido —el borracho empezaba a quejarse dormido— Aún así nada te da derecho a perjudicar a los demás. No en mi territorio —se acercó a su compañero lentamente con una mirada fría en lo que éste se revolcaba sin poder despertar— Si sigues así, no te divertirás ni esta ni ninguna otra noche. Será mejor que aproveches de verdad porque todo siempre se puede poner peor.

La fiesta siguió transcurriendo con alegría hasta altas horas de la mañana. Los primeros asistentes que dejaron el evento notaron que Satoshi yacía desmayado en una banca estratégica, donde cualquiera conseguiría localizarlo al salir y, con algo de suerte, alguien lo enviaría a su casa o le daría asilo por esa ocasión. De ahí en adelante el chico tendría (o no) que empezar a agradecer todo lo que tenía, así fuera un poco, gracias a la intervención de Kurama.

Rumbo a su casa, Suichi empezó a sentir que alguien lo seguía, así que se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta de su departamento para saludar pero la presencia desapareció.

Con ello, no fue ninguna sorpresa encontrar a su visitante sentado sobre su cama, esperando a que entrara en su propia habitación.

— Sigues con tus malos hábitos —pronunció su invitado.

— Hola, Hiei. Cuánto tiempo sin verte —contestó Kurama con alegre sarcasmo.

El joven pelirrojo notó que ahora el demonio de fuego estaba un poco más alto y que su poder también había incrementado. Hiei, por su parte, se puso a inspeccionar con una mirada distante aquel apartamento totalmente limpio y lleno de una gran variedad de plantas más que de muebles. Después de todo era la primera vez que estaba ahí.

Era cierto eso de que tenían tiempo sin verse, pero eso no significaba que Kurama no sentía cuando aquel demonio de ojos rojos se acercaba para vigilarlo. Hiei hacía tiempo que había adquirido una impecable habilidad para ocultar su presencia a voluntad, lo que quería decir que era su deseo que Suichi sintiera cuando lo observaba; y algo le decía que a veces también era vigilado a escondidas aunque no tenía pruebas.

Kurama reconocía su presencia desde su primer encuentro y se hizo más conciente de él durante la época en que todavía vivía solo con su madre; ni qué decir del tiempo que pasó en casa de su nuevo padre, hasta que se mudó a vivir bajo su propio techo.

Cuidando de su mamá desde la distancia.

Como Suichi Minamino, Kurama extrañaba ser el único que cuidara de ella y sentir que su amor de madre lo tenía a él como su principal fuente de preocupación; pero nada equivalía a verla tan feliz como hasta ese día. Después de todo, él no podría quedarse siempre con ella pero al menos había conseguido quién la procurara. El deseo de que su madre no solamente se recuperase de su enfermedad, sino de que fuera absolutamente feliz, se había cumplido. Y todo en parte gracias a haber conocido a Hiei, un demonio de fuego, el entonces joven delincuente del _Jagan_.

Los recuerdos seguían vívidos en su memoria humana.

Cuando se conocieron, aunque fue un encuentro un tanto atropellado, sus primeras impresiones hacía el demonio fueron buenas, bastante buenas; pero, el previo conocimiento de su fama y de su poder, le hizo preparar varias trampas para salvaguardar la vida de la humana que le había cuidado por catorce años a esa fecha de cualquier probable imprevisto.

Un día al revisar dichas trampas, Kurama notó de inmediato que algunas habían sido desmanteladas con sumo cuidado, seguramente para estudiar sus tácticas, lo cual podría significar un problema más adelante, así que optó por desmantelar las más elaboradas y que todavía Hiei no había asaltado.

"Es astuto", pensó el pelirrojo con agrado.

En cuanto terminó con las trampas, Suichi descubrió una pequeña hendidura en la cabecera de su cama con un poco de energía demoniaca remanente, casi indetectable pero muy familiar.

"Y además impetuoso, interesante", seguía reflexionando sobre el pequeño demonio de cabello oscuro, cada vez más y más.

Finalmente, Kurama llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaría de un plan más elaborado para mantenerlo a raya de una manera más… persuasiva de lo habitual.

Ese fin de semana, Minamino decidió ir a "entrenar" al bosque más cercano y algo le decía que no estaría solo; pero no era él quien tendría que preocuparse mientras estuviera lejos de la gente y de su hogar.

Pasó casi toda la tarde meditando hasta la puesta del Sol y, cuando abrió los ojos ahí estaba el demonio de fuego justo delante de él. Hiei, aprovechando la posición superior que le brindaba el estar de pie contrario a la posición de loto del demonio humano, se limitó a sonreír.

— ¿Cómo estás Hiei? ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —lo increpó Kurama sarcástico.

El pequeño demonio, inmuto a sus preguntas, no evitó ignorarlo para inspeccionar detenidamente la tienda y el campamento que había levantado Kurama ese mismo día.

— ¿Te ofrezco un poco de té? —insistió.

— Así que, así es como entrenas. Que pérdida de tiempo —repuso finalmente el no invitado demonio.

— Me gustan los pequeños rituales para el calentamiento.

— Quería ver que tanto habías progresado —pateó una piedra de la fogata— Es obvio que no mucho.

— Lamento no haberte impresionado —Kurama sonrió.

Los ojos escarlata retaron aquellos ojos verdes a manera de respuesta ante su evidente sarcasmo y no volvió a hablar mientras Kurama practicaba movimientos básicos a plena vista del turista; quien ahora no hacía el más mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar su presencia. Aún estando entre las ramas de los árboles, Hiei dejaba lucir su energía demoniaca mientras dormitaba. A Kurama le parecía relajante esa pequeña muestra de excesiva confianza y, de algún modo, le estaba ayudando a concentrarse.

La última noche, mientras Minamino empezaba a conciliar el sueño, sintió una mirada penetrante y tranquila; al abrir sus grandes ojos enfocó a Hiei, quien lo asechaba desde la rama que estaba por sobre su cabeza, y de un ágil movimiento el demonio quedó directamente sobre del pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —confrontó Kurama al demonio del Jagan.

— Guarda silencio —Hiei abrió su tercer ojo y comenzó a estudiarlo.

— Para eso no necesitas estar a esta distancia y lo sabes, ¿no es así? —se relajó— Podrías simplemente preguntar y ya — Minamino le dirigió una mirada astuta y directa pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Viendo lo infructífero de sus esfuerzos, Kurama respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el necio demonio terminara. En realidad no le molestaba y no detectaba malicia, así que no le preocupaba. Al contrario. Sus acciones totalmente arrogantes y abiertas hicieron que brotara un poco más de curiosidad y asombro sobre aquel injenuo demonio.

Algo le decía que todo iría a pedir de boca.

Después de su inspección, Hiei comenzó a tocarlo por encima de su ropa. En ese instante Kurama se intentó levantar bruscamente para luego sentir el filo de una espada en el cuello, a modo de advertencia.

Se detuvieron unos instantes, hasta que la tensión se difuminó lo suficiente como para que el demonio del _Jagan_ envainara de nuevo su arma.

Ese acto, excitó ligeramente a Kurama. Su tosca y amenazante arrogancia hizo que deseara que de verdad lo cortara con el filo de su espada y así sentir la sangre caliente entre ambos. Una sensación deliciosamente familiar para Yoko.

Con su corazón bombeando energía a todo su cuerpo, Kurama hizo un rápido y fuerte movimiento de piernas, que lanzó a Hiei al piso, se colocó sobre del demonio (y entre sus piernas).

Hiei gruñó ligeramente al sentir el ataque, pero por la expresión en el rostro de Kurama supo que su agresor no intentaba hacerle daño; mas su intención lo confundía. Se quedó pasmado porque en cuestión de segundos había quedado a merced de la frustrante expectativa, sin poder leer cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del pelirrojo demonio-humano.

Kurama sentía aumentar su respiración, pero se controló. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar el torso de Hiei por sobre la ropa. Y éste por su parte quería salir corriendo, aunque la sed que percibía en su oponente le decía que no tendría la más mínima oportunidad si hacía algo arriesgado; por lo que decidió que cooperar sería lo más conveniente hasta encontrar una salida.

Yoko por su parte comenzó a rozar el cintillo de la pequeña cintura que estaba debajo de él y se concentró en desfajar las negras telas hasta poder sentir un poco de esa suave piel que empezaba a emerger ante sus ojos, que embriagados dejaron de prestar atención a todo lo demás. Ese descuido fue aprovechado por Hiei, quien intentó acertar un golpe directo; pero en su lugar el movimiento sólo rompió la playera de Kurama y logró arrancarle un pequeño gemido que el joven demonio concluyó que no era de dolor. El brillo de aquellos ojos esmeralda, vívidos a la luz de la luna, provocó en el asesino un fuerte escalofrío.

Hiei estaba a punto de saltar al ataque presa de la desesperación, pero la suave voz de Kurama lo volvió a desconcentrar.

— Vaya, qué inconveniente. Es la última limpia que tenía.

— Ese es tu problema —señaló Hiei con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

— Si ese es el caso —Kurama volvió a empujar al suelo a Hiei. ahora con un poco de más fuerza, y mantuvo su mano en su pecho hasta que dejó de sentir resistencia; ya que ambos comprendían que lo que estaba ocurriendo no era una pelea— Quédate quieto —ordenó a su visita.

El andrógino pelirrojo terminó de quitarse la playera desgarrada, tomó la espada de Hiei y la desenvainó lentamente ante los sangrientos ojos de su dueño; ellos no dejaban de seguir sus movimientos cuando Kurama se sentó en sus piernas y colocó el filo acostado por debajo de la negra ropa, teniendo especial cuidado de no cortar la piel que ocultaba y, al momento de voltear la afilada hoja, partió en dos la prenda superior del demonio; al cual le empezaban a brillar las pupilas con la misma sed que antes desconocía.

— Ya estamos a mano —sonrió Yoko.

A pesar de estar con el torso descubierto, el calor de ambos iba aumentando. Hiei logró despabilarse y se escabulló, dejando a Kurama arrodillado en el pasto y, en cuando éste dejó caer la espada para ponerse de pie, fue tomado por detrás y de nuevo sintió el filo cerca de su yugular.

El humano no tuvo que moverse ni un centímetro, para hacer que una enredadera naciera de la empuñadura y atrapara al demonio, dejándolo inmóvil de brazos y piernas en menos de un segundo.

Kurama, inmutado y sin dignarse siquiera a voltear ante aquel intento fallido de asesinato, se fue caminando hasta el árbol que tenían delante; se sentó y cerró los ojos, dejando su cuerpo relajado y su cuello expuesto mientras las ramas dejaban libre al demonio para que hiciera lo que él sintiera conveniente.

Hiei no podía soportar la humillación y tampoco dejar de pensar en qué otras medidas habría tomado aquel demonio-humano por si aceptaba caer, o no, en su evidente trampa. Todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se fuera, que no tendría oportunidad pero tampoco quería reconocer la derrota. Entonces un ardor en su entrepierna exigió ser atendido cuanto antes.

Un viento ligero sopló y despeinó los rojos cabellos del "humano", revolviendo su esencia con los aromas del bosque. En un instante el frío de la noche se tornó cálido para Kurama por el cuerpo cercano y el aliento de Hiei en su cuello. El joven demonio parecía disfrutar de lo que percibía su olfato; ya lo había notado desde el primer golpe que intentó pero había decidido ignorarlo, hasta ese momento.

Cuando Kurama abrió los ojos vio la espada clavada a un lado, Hiei aún la apretaba fuertemente intentando aferrarse a las últimas gotas de autocontrol que le quedaban. Suichi tomó esa mano para relajarla y guiarla hasta que hiciera contacto con su torso desnudo; la fue bajando de tal manera que los dedos del demonio sintieron su tersa piel, el temblor de su abdomen y su cálida y firme intimidad.

El joven demonio no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, pero al notar a dónde había llegado su mano los abrió de golpe y se percató de que los dos estaban igual.

Kurama empezó a frotarse por encima del pantalón con la mano de Hiei y con la otra descubrió el pene excitado del asesino con quien había peleado no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Acarició sus negros cabellos y, en cuanto tocó su parte más vulnerable, el demonio hizo estremecer el árbol de un golpe seco que le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

La mano de Kurama subía y bajaba con precisión, los gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido del viento y de los animales nocturnos. Hiei, concentrado en el placer que iba sintiendo, se arrodillaba cada vez más sobre Kurama y cuando estuvo a punto de eyacular, el pelirrojo atrapó sus labios como si intentara devorar su voz y sus quejidos.

La lengua de Kurama lo invadió al mismo tiempo que una onda eléctrica hacía que se derramara sobre el abdomen del pelirrojo. Un tanto mareado, Hiei abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de cómo la lengua que antes había entrado en su boca ahora probaba un líquido blanco que era suyo. Kurama, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, lamía lo que se iba derramando por su delgada muñeca hasta que devoró sus propios dedos.

El joven demonio, sorprendido, tuvo el impulso de saltar y alejarse pero las piernas no le respondían; para Kurama fue muy fácil atar de nuevo sus muñecas al suelo con una de sus enredaderas. Ahora más que antes, Hiei estaba a merced de esos labios que sondeaban su piel con una sonrisa, depositando ligeros besos a su paso.

Kurama liberó su miembro para masajearse en lo que intentaba devorar ese pequeño cuello y ese tonificado pecho que tenía delante, y sólo se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de terminar para mirar esas rojas pupilas como la sangre que hervía en su interior. Minamino comenzó de nuevo a besar su boca y lo rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su espalda, se deslizó hasta llegar a sus glúteos y empezó a masajear entre ellos. El joven demonio sintió una nueva punzada de excitación y tuvo la necesidad de tomar él mismo su miembro pero. con sus manos atadas, sólo alcanzó a sacar un osco gemido de súplica desde lo más hondo de su garganta.

Los ojos verdes brillaban de emoción al darse cuenta que el joven demonio de nuevo cobraba vida, y su abdomen era fiel testigo de su vigor. Era hora. Kurama introdujo un dedo entre los glúteos de Hiei, haciendo que este se volviera a estremecer y provocara nuevos gemidos que nacieran al ritmo de sus dedos que exploraban su interior. En aquel momento, el demonio recordó cómo minutos antes ese humano los había humedecido y la sangre se acumuló en su miembro perdiendo, si cabía, aún más la razón.

Otro dedo se abrió paso y al mismo tiempo Kurama tomó el pene de Hiei para manejarlo con sumo cuidado. El joven demonio no lograba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en esa mano que lo envolvía, intentaba moverse pero sus muñecas aprisionadas se lo impedían. Era como si cada movimiento vertical le arrebatara su voluntad y su cordura.

— Todavía no —susurró Kurama excitado.

Hiei abrió los ojos, estaba totalmente inclinado y recargado sobre su hombro, lo único que veía era la roja cabellera resaltando sobre las sombras de la noche; fue entonces cuando sintió algo más grande invadiendo sus entrañas.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Ah! —gritó.

El dolor le impidió terminar la pregunta y ni se percató de en qué momento fue liberado. Su atención se enfocaba en esa cálida rigidez en su interior, abriéndose paso poco a poco con una suave cadencia, hasta que un fuerte gemido se le escapó cuando pensó que gritaría de dolor. Kurama se acomodó y ahora era él quien sostenía las muñecas de Hiei mientras empujaba sus caderas lentamente. Le costaba mucho contenerse pero la posición lo ayudaba a no ser tan impetuoso.

La segunda vez que se introdujo totalmente, se detuvo al ver la cara aturdida de su amante y lo soltó para abrazarlo en lo que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a su invasión. Instintivamente, el joven demonio también le abrazó haciendo mucho más fácil que el humano lo alzara y lo acostara sin separarse demasiado.

Los ojos esmeraldas no perdían ni un detalle: cada vibración, su agitada respiración y el gesto entre dolorido y de placer que reflejaba su semblante.

Kurama se apartó un instante para terminar de quitarse los pantalones; quería volver a entrar lo más pronto pero la imagen que lo recibió lo dejó petrificado: El joven demonio yacíendo tumbado en la hierba con un brazo en la frente, con su respiración entrecortada, las piernas separadas y el miembro húmedo, goteando; esperando por él.

Suichi frenó su ímpetu, y en cuanto se acercó comenzó a besar aquel pequeño cuerpo mientras lo terminaba de despojar de todas sus prendas restantes con sumo cuidado. Se acomodó de rodillas frente a Hiei y alzó sus caderas para recargarlas en sus muslos. El joven demonio estiró sus brazos. Kurama pensó que querría alejarlo, pero no; sólo alcanzó su pene para masturbarse él mismo y con la otra mano intentó acercarlo.

— Apúrate… ¡Ah! ¡Ya no resisto más! —gemía.

Ya no podía controlarse, verlo así lo excitó al punto que Kurama tomó de nuevo sus muñecas y las alzó sobre su cabeza para comenzar a besarlo y sin el menor cuidado emprender un ataque de embestidas en el interior de Hiei. Al no lograr acallar sus gritos con besos, se hundió en su cuello cerca de su oreja y su negra cabellera, y empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos para difuminar el foco de dolor.

Hiei logró acostumbrarse y dejó que el placer que estaba sintiendo siguiera su curso hasta que sintió un nuevo escalofrío que hizo que su espalda se arqueara y de nuevo saliera de él ese líquido blanco.

Cada golpe de cadera resonaba con viveza pero Kurama se apartó en seco, alzó las fuertes piernas de Hiei para ponerlo boca abajo pero el demonio intentó resistir a quedar cara al piso; aunque tuvo que ceder ante la oleada de besos que el humano iba alternando entre sus piernas y luego en su espalda. De nuevo, el asesino del _Jagan_ sintió como era penetrado enérgicamente, ahora mucho más profundo e intenso. No lograba contener sus gemidos que se esparcían por el bosque nocturno imponiéndose al silencio.

Kurama tomó las manos de Hiei y en un impulso mordió su lóbulo derecho, haciendo que volviera a gritar un poco. Ver como sus gemidos iban evolucionando lo hacía feliz, tanto que agarró con fuerza sus caderas y aceleró el ritmo. Estaba en su límite pero ahora no se resistió, dejó que todo lo que había estado guardando se liberara dentro de aquel ser para que se impregnar a de toda su esencia.

Hiei tuvo un último escalofrío al sentir como el calor aumentaba y se propagaba en su interior, soltó un débil gemido y sus piernas se estiraron por un pequeño calambre en los nervios hasta que por fin logró relajarse. Luego de ese instante su respiración comenzó a luchar por recobrar su ritmo natural. No sentía frío porque Kurama lo envolvía con todo su cuerpo y casi ni se percató de cuando dejaron de estar conectados. Olía a pasto, a tierra, a él y a rosas.

— Espérame aquí, no te muevas mucho —susurró el pelirrojo a su oído y comenzó a sentir el viento nocturno.

Kurama había ido hasta su equipaje para acercar papel, agua y cobijas, cubrió a Hiei y le acercó una botella. Aún con la respiración agitada ninguno se quitaba la vista de encima mientras el joven demonio se incorporaba.

— ¿No vas a taparte? —cuestionó incrédulo Hiei mientras observaba a Kurama.

— Creo —tomó un trago de agua— que antes no has tenido tiempo de ver todo lo que querías —se derramó un poco de líquido sobre su abdomen y comenzó a limpiarse sin nada de pudor.

Hiei guardó silencio mientras lo veía pasar pañuelos por donde se había derramado sobre de él, tomó algunos para sí y comenzó a imitarlo pero notó como sus caderas estaban entumecidas y sus piernas parecían dormidas. No importaba cuánto o cómo lo viera, era enteramente un simple humano, un humano con una aterradora fuerza demoniaca oculta bajo una inquietante sonrisa y un delicado rostro. La intensa mirada de Kurama lo sacó de sus pensamientos y al observar como su pene empezaba a querer moverse de nuevo dio un pequeño brinco interno.

— Ni se te ocurra —replicó Hiei de inmediato.

— No te preocupes —sonrió Kurama— creo que... fue bastante…

Por su parte, Suichi no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por cómo había actuado en la obvia primera vez de Hiei, aunque para él también lo era en ese cuerpo, el cual no rendía tanto como quisiera y recordaba. Pensó en acercarse nuevamente sólo para sentir su calor pero intuía que tendría que hacerlo en sus tiempos. Y estaba en lo cierto. Lo siguiente que hizo el joven demonio fue buscar su espada con la mirada.

Para dejar que Hiei se estabilizara, Kurama fue a vestirse y le acercó sus ropas en silencio; pero fue su gentil sonrisa la que tranquilizó aquel acelerado corazón de fuego.

— Vuelve cuando quieras —lo instó Kurama un segundo antes de que Hiei se fuera en una ráfaga, dejando al zorro un tanto triste y vacío.

No lo vio ni lo sintió la mañana siguiente cuando regresó a su casa, o los días posteriores; hasta que de pronto alcanzó a ver que algo se movía, no muy lejos, por dónde él iba; incluso a veces logró sentir una mirada por la ventana de su habitación cuando llegaba de la escuela o se iba a dormir. Con esa misma frecuencia emanaba su aroma cada que lo sabía cerca, y no logró evitar sonreír tiernamente cuando Hiei por fin se volvió a dejar al descubierto y, entre miradas y ligeros movimientos, procuraba acortar la distancia entre ambos.

Una noche, el zorro confirmó que había encontrado a su nueva pareja. El demonio del _Jagan_, a su manera, le ofreció la ayuda que necesitaba: Le propuso robar las reliquias sagradas. Una de ellas, convenientemente, le ayudaría con su madre que había caído enferma. Hiei se lo había ofrecido sin pedir nada a cambio alegando que buscaba hacerse con otra y que las demás le sobraban.

Entonces ambos tuvieron el que pensaron sería su último encuentro. Otro dulce y amargo momento antes de partir.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde aquellas primeras veces?, ¿cuántos besos?, ¿cuántos sinsabores? Y todo lo que los fue llevando hasta ése presente, para poder tenerlo por primera vez en su propio apartamento, de común acuerdo, y que Hiei se sintiera como en casa en el mundo humano. En su mundo.

Todo inundaba el corazón de Kurama de alegría, de cariño, de compañía. Los recuerdos de todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ahora, cada pelea, cada torneo, cada abrazo, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su semen y cada centímetro de su piel. En conjunto, y en comparación con su anterior vida, le parecían preciosos segundos. Los más dulces recuerdos.

Kurama siguió caminando hacia el cuarto y no le sorprendió cuando descaradamente Hiei se fue quitando la ropa mientras se le acercaba con ese brillo que él había encendido en sus ojos, aquel que los hacía parecer como dos pequeños rubíes hambrientos mientras emanaba su aroma para atraerlo.

El zorro no se resistió y se preparó para recibirlo, para extender cada segundo al máximo mientras era devorado por aquel demonio de fuego; hasta que el destino hiciera su siguiente movimiento como antes lo había hecho. Ahora lo que Kurama deseaba con todo su ser, era que nunca llegara ese fatídico 'último encuentro' y soñar con que siempre estuvieran el uno para el otro a través de los mundos y a través de los tiempos.

º•**_FIN_**•º

•

**.**

.

El primer Fic que logré terminar, dedicado a **_Lesath Al __Niyat_**, quien le hará una continuación más adelante (indefinido). Y gracias por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitación**:

Puedes encontrar aquí otros trabajos en proceso (no abandonados) y ya concluidos de Saint Seiya, Sherlock y Príncipe Cautivo. Espero que los disfrutes.

También te recomiendo visitar la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat si te gusta el Milo x Camus, de Saint Seiya.

_**Besos**._ n.n/


End file.
